


Things I'll Never Say

by staristired



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Endgame, One Shot, tarty breakup, tyrus breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staristired/pseuds/staristired
Summary: TJ shows up at his Marty's house after breaking up with Cyrus, and Marty doesn't know what to do besides let him in.





	Things I'll Never Say

“So, you broke up with Cyrus?” Marty asked him. Part of him was angry. He was honestly full of the deepest rage that TJ Kippen had the audacity to come to his door during winter break at 2 in the morning, wearing nothing but a thin hoodie, basketball shorts, and a stupid beanie. He really had Nike slides on, the snow probably soaking in through his socks.

But Marty couldn’t deny that there was this other part of him wanted to pull him into the warmth of him home and arms like he wasn’t beaming because of the news

“Yeah,” TJ shivered in place, shoving his hands the deepest they could go into his pocket. “How did you know?”

“Buffy told me,” Marty said, causing TJ to bite his lip. “Also, you’re at my front door. At 2AM.”

“Were you sleeping?” TJ asked him.

“No,” Marty shook his head, “I was Skyping Buffy when you texted me to come outside.”

“Oh,” TJ simply said, looking down at his feet. “I should leave.”

“TJ,” Marty rolled his eyes and moved to the side, “come inside.” TJ stood still for a few seconds until Marty motioned his head for TJ to walk through the door. TJ listened to him and stepped foot into Marty’s house, leaving small traces of snow.

“Head to my room. Try to stay as silent as possible or my mom will kill me,” Marty told him as TJ walked ahead, taking a route his knew like the back of his hand. Marty sighed, not knowing what he was getting himself into. He should’ve left him outside in the snow. He shouldn’t have replied to his text. He should’ve blocked his numbers ages ago when they broke up.

TJ walked into Marty’s room, standing awkwardly and shivering in the middle of the room. Marty went to his drawer and took out a pair of dry socks and a pair of sweat pants he knew would fit TJ. He tossed them to TJ and said, “Here. You’re going to get sick. Don’t even dare give them back to me.”

 _“I bought you those sweatpants for your birthday,”_ Marty thought _, “but you dumped me before I could give them to you.”_

“I’ll go change in the restroom,” TJ said, already walking out the door before mumbling a thanks. Marty took in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, trying not to let out a frustrated scream. What was he even doing there? What was Marty even doing letting him go inside his room? This was definitely going to end up in a disaster.

When TJ came back, shutting the door behind him, Marty was laying down on top of the covers of his bed, his arms shielding his eyes from the light. He had his laptop open at the end of his feet where he was calling Buffy earlier. TJ took a seat at Marty’s desk chair and sat there silently, making Marty grow uncomfortable.

“Why’d you breakup?” Marty asked, trying to break the ice. He also really wanted to know.

“I felt like I was just going to hurt him,” TJ said, looking off into the poorly lit corners of Marty’s room. “Like I couldn’t make him happy. He didn’t like how insecure of it I was, said that I smothered him to much. Something like that.”

_“Oh but fuck me, huh? You didn’t give a rat’s ass that you dragged my heart through the shit and left it to drown in the rain.”_

“Sounds rough,” Marty told him, removing his arms from his face, propping himself up to look at TJ. He looked sad- pathetic. “You want him back, don’t you?”

_“I wanted you back. I still want you back.”_

“I don’t know,” TJ whispered, looking down at the floor. Marty sat back, confused.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re clearly upset over it.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want to get back in a relationship with him. I was with him for seven months, Marty. I think I’m allowed to miss him but also wish the best for him. He’s better off with someone else.”

_“Did you speak this softly about me when we broke up?”_

“I never understood you,” Marty shook his head.

“What?”

“I never understood you,” Marty repeated himself, almost yelling the second time. “You always get what you want and if keeping it is too hard for you, you let it go.”

“So?” TJ raised a brow. “It’s not your business.”

_“You’re in my house at 2AM after breaking up with the boy that it killed me to see you with because you were the boy that tore me limb to limb! It’s my business!”_

“Probably not, but if you’re at my house, it means you want something else, and I’m probably not going to give it to you.”

_“If you wanted a kiss, I just might give it to you if you say the right words.”_

“Marty,” TJ rolled his eyes, “you’re full of shit.” Marty frowned, the sword he had through his heart burrowing deeper.

“TJ, you’re at your ex’s house at 2AM after a breakup. You’re the one that’s full of shit.”

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”_

TJ roughly ran his fingers through his undone hair, “Marty, do you even know why I’m here?”

“No, I don’t, actually,” Marty crossed his arms, glaring at TJ from across the room.

“I,” TJ looked down at the floor again, “I missed you.”

_“I’ve missed you, too.”_

“Bullshit.”

TJ’s eyes widened as he looked up at Marty’s scowling face, “What?”

“I’m calling bullshit, Kippen,” Marty said. “If you missed me, you would’ve broken up with Cyrus the minute you realized you would’ve rather been with me. You would’ve realized that you missed me just minutes after breaking up with me. You don’t miss me. You’re just looking for someone to be with tonight.”

“You’re acting like I’m begging you to get back with me,” TJ rolled his eyes, clearly growing frustrated.

_“You wouldn’t have to beg.”_

“TJ,” Marty let out a groan, “what do you want? Literally, did you think at all before coming here?”

“Not really,” TJ admitted, making Marty bite down on the smile that wanted pop out.

“Do you want to talk? Do you need a friend? A shoulder to cry on? Name it, and I probably don’t got it here.”

_“My lips are right here.”_

“I already told you why I’m here.”

“You never missed me, Kippen.”

“I really did.”

“No, you didn’t,” Marty kept shaking his head. “If you really missed me, why did you get with Cyrus instead of texting me back?”

“Marty,” TJ sighed, “it wasn’t easy.”

“That’s exactly what I mean, TJ. If something isn’t easy, you let it go.”

“What if maybe this time I don’t want to let it go? What if I want to work things out no matter how complicated they get?”

“Go fucking talk to Cyrus, then.”

“I’m talking about you, Marty!”

Marty swallowed whatever spit he had left to scratch his dry throat, gathering the nerve to tell him, “Just leave, Kippen.”

“What?”

“You just broke up with Cyrus, TJ. Also, don’t forget that you beat the absolute shit out of my heart. I don’t think should get back together. I don’t think you should get with anyone for the time being for that matter.” Without saying a word, TJ got up and started exiting the room. “Do me a favor and lock the door on your way out.”

_“I still love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite thing in the world, but I decided to post it here anyways.


End file.
